


Steve McGarrett and the bad case of the heebie-jeebies

by siriala



Series: Steve in Dreamland [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dreams, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, fake events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriala/pseuds/siriala
Summary: Is Steve going to find at last the courage to speak up ?
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams/Steve McGarrett
Series: Steve in Dreamland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559311
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Steve McGarrett and the bad case of the heebie-jeebies

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth and second to last part of the Steve in Dreamland series. While each part might be readable as a stand-alone, I encourage you to read the series from the beginning, as Steve is on a personal journey that makes more sense if read in order.
> 
> This fic is yet another reason why I have to thank honscot for her invaluable help and support making it ready for public consumption.
> 
> I needed a new bed and, as always, RL turned into fandom in my head, but sadly I didn't see anything as pretty as Steve or Danny in these stores… ;) Also, I don't know if Charlie's age is clearly stated anywhere, I just did the math considering he was born during season 2 and the fact that this part of my series takes place somewhere around the beginning of season 9 – even though I don’t deal at all with particular events, characters or plots of the show at that time, so no spoilers to be feared.

Steve enters the Five-0 headquarters but something's changed. The layout is mostly the same, though the big hall has turned into a furniture store. The place is somehow intimate, subdued lights and soothing colors to make for a much cooler buying experience. And what Steve thought to be the big computer table turns out to be a king-sized bed.

"Welcome to Sleep'easy, sir. My name's Daniel. How can I help you today ?"

Steve turns to the very handsome sales assistant, appeared out of thin air, and uses his most charming smile as a first answer.

"Hi ! I'm Steve. I was told you could help me choose the best sleeping accommodation."

"That's right, sir. This here is our best bed. Please take your clothes off and prepare to get the experience of a lifetime."

"Really ?"

"Absolutely. Now please disrobe."

Steve decides it's worth a shot. The man is short but his shoulders are broad enough that Steve feels like showing off a bit in front of him. Plus Daniel seems positive about the bed, and Steve is tired of his disrupted sleeping pattern these past weeks.

He takes his shirt off – his back to the salesman to show he's no slouch either in the shoulder department – and then his cargo pants as soon as his boots and socks are gone.

A woman in her thirties, brown hair and pretty face, walks to the bed and directly to the salesman.

"I need advice, could you help me ?"

"Sure, ma'am. I'll be with you as soon as I'm done with this gentleman."

"Do you know who I am ? I'm Stan Edwards' wife. I deserve to…"

"Mom !" a teenager with long light-brown hair cuts her off. "Come on, we can take a look around while he's dealing with his other client. You don't even know what you want yet."

There's a murmur of approbation among the other customers who have gathered around the bed – a young Hawaiian couple that look somewhat familiar, as well as an older black man with his wife and two grown teenage kids, a very handsome Asian guy and a big man who looks like he wants to say something but refrains – and the entitled woman finally accepts with a frown Steve's priority, wandering off with her daughter.

"Very good," Daniel turns back to Steve with a relieved sigh. "Please, sir, don't trouble yourself and get naked."

Ignoring the other clients' stares, Steve takes his briefs off and tosses them away. Once naked, he follows Daniel's hand gesture and climbs on the bed.

It feels like heaven, fluffy yet solid under him, soft and strong at the same time. He'll never want to move again.

He lets Daniel arrange him so that his body is cradled on the bed that feels more and more like a cocoon of warmth. Arms, legs, even his limp cock are taken in sure hands that clearly know how to make a customer happy and ready to buy. Steve lets his pleasure show with moans and groans that say more than any word as decade-old pains disappear thanks to Daniel's magic treatment.

"How do you feel, sir ?"

"Relaxed. Good."

"Relaxed and good ? That's it ?"

Steve opens his eyes and squints at the sales associate who's scolding at him for no reason he can fathom.

"What do you mean, that's it ? I told you, I'm good. Isn't that enough ?"

If anything, Daniel looks even more exasperated with him, muttering words like 'Philistine' and 'Neanderthal.'

"I'm gonna tell you why you need to buy that bed, Steve. It's not only a pleasant-looking piece of furniture that will make your bedroom much more attractive to any potential lover. No, this bed here is gonna be the place where you can forget about everything else, be at ease and spend the most restful time of your day. You will love this bed and want to remain enfolded in its fluffy comfort instead of getting up and about. And every night, it will welcome you again as if you had never left its embrace, offering you the softness of its pillows before you engage in the torrid love affair you'll be having with this mattress."

Steve can't help the grin taking over his face. The salesman is really something else, chatty and convincing, but clearly not taking himself too seriously in the end. But he's seriously easy on the eyes, broad chest and narrow waist, animated blue eyes. Steve takes it all in and wants.

"Alright," Steve accepts, holding his hands up in surrender, because the bed is really that great.

"Okay. Now close your eyes and imagine the woman of your dreams lying next to you, equally turned on and attuned to your every feeling…"

"But what if the person I love is not a woman ?" Steve argues with a teasing smile, feeling so safe he can't hide anymore his true desire, even from himself.

"Does that mean that you're in love with a man ? Because let me tell you, if that's indeed what it means, then you're the luckiest son of a gun this side of both the Pacific AND the Atlantic. And do you know why ?"

"No, I don't, but I'm pretty sure you're going to enlighten me, aren't you, Daniel ?"

"Of course, I am, that's my job in this life. A job I'm very good at, I might add."

"So do you think this bed would be good enough for two grown men in love ?"

"There's no doubt about it. And it circles back to the reason why you're so lucky. Because your lover will not want to leave the bliss wrapped in sheets that this bed will soon represent for you and your other half. You will be so happy together in it, poets will write sonnets about you two, beginning with 'Love, thy name is Steve, and thy home is Steve's bed.'"

Steve laughs out loud this time.

"God, I really hope they don't !" he mocks Daniel's poor poetic talent. "Advice to the wise : don't quit your day job."

Daniel puts a hand over his heart and a hurt expression on his face, but Steve knows him enough already to be sure this is all playful. And Steve wants to play some more.

"Come on," he urges Daniel, patting the bed, "lie down next to me. I need to try this bed out with a real man. Imagination can only take you so far."

"You and I are in complete agreement. You do need to try it on for size."

Steve decides to bypass any obvious height joke as Daniel complies and lies close to him. So close that Steve feels like he's drowning into those blue eyes, enhanced by a blue shirt that also sets Daniel's skin alight but it needs to go nonetheless, because Steve wants to touch, as well as spread his fingers through the blond hair, kiss the smart mouth, just like a real lover.

Maybe Daniel understands Steve's needs, or he's just the most consummate salesclerk, for he leans over and begins to kiss Steve. Slowly, gently at first. But as Steve can't resist coming closer, Daniel's kisses become more demanding, and he pushes Steve on his back to get easier access to his body, hands roaming all over it.

"I can see how much you've suffered," Daniel murmurs into his ear right after kissing the sensitive area under it, "but here, in this bed you want to share, you can lie down, put your sorrow to rest and forget it all."

Daniel's fingers trace the long scar on Steve's torso, the one left by the incision that was made to get to his utterly damaged liver, and Steve shivers. He's shocked at how good Daniel's fingers feel on his skin, on this ridge of torn and half-dead cells the doctors had to cut to take the bullet out and replace his organ before sewing it all back together. And he shivers again, gripping the hand to make sure it will keep stroking him, keep bringing life back where death had tried to claim him.

"How do you know how it feels ?" he wonders in awe.

"Because I have one of my own," Daniel answers, and through his open shirt Steve sees the mirroring scar that he can't help touching in his turn.

It's like this man is the other half of himself. Some part long lost, and much needed, and they can reconnect now, form a whole new, unstoppable being. He welcomes Daniel home when he opens his legs wide to let him push inside him, and the bed accompanies each powerful thrust, cradles each loving kiss, nurtures their lovemaking. Their mouths never part, and nor do their groins. Daniel digs a place for himself inside Steve's heart as their bodies merge, fills every empty space of Steve's battered soul. He brings him joy and relief as they share pleasure. Bliss. Completeness.

\-------------

"The bed," the therapist said, "what better symbol of love than the place where two people choose to spend their most vulnerable moments together ?"

Steve didn't answer, still lost in the memory of the most blissful dream he had ever experienced. He had never felt vulnerable while Danny made love to him, or while the customers/real life colleagues and friends looked at them in their most intimate moment. Not even when Danny had pushed with all his strength to enter him and Steve had opened up to make room for him deep inside.

"Your blissful smile says it all," the woman interrupted his daydream.

"Sorry," he finally answered when the silence became heavier. "It's been hard, tearing myself away from those images since I woke up. It's like a happy drug, but natural. Self-produced, and persistent. I missed two green lights coming here and not even getting honked at and insulted by crazy drivers could get me out of my good mood."

"And yet, all is not perfect in this dream. You've never shown such animosity towards Rachel. What happened ?"

Steve made a face.

"Now that she's single again, I'm kinda scared that… I think she's been making a move on Danny. Again."

"And how does that make you feel ?"

"Angry ! Of course I'm angry."

"Why ? Because she might try to rebuild her family, or because you fear Danny is going to choose her over you ?"

"Because she's not good for him. And he doesn't even know he can choose me," Steve underlined somewhat bitterly.

"That's right, you let him think all this time that you two were friends only. That you didn't want anything else from him, and not even that deep a friendship at times. But when there's a chance for him to be happy with someone else, you disagree."

"I've never prevented him from finding love with someone else," Steve protested, even aware that she was playing devil's advocate, because it fell too close to something he had struggled with all those past years. "I refuse to play the part of the petty unrequited lover. I've always encouraged Danny to be with the women he chose. Even Rachel, and she threw it all away twice !"

"Is that so ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You told me that Rachel first left Danny because she couldn't take the fear of losing him anymore, because of the dangers of his job, and so she went for Stan, who was a much safer man. That's why they all came to Hawaii, and how Danny and you met. Until Stan found himself some troubles of his own and Danny had to intervene to make sure Grace and Rachel were in no danger, which rekindled his relationship with his ex-wife and led to Charlie's conception. But the second time, Rachel was the one left behind when Danny chose to stay on this island with you, didn't he."

"Is there a real question in this ?"

It was hard, keeping the irritation out of his voice. Especially since she knew it, the gentle smile on her face proved it.

"You know there is, but you're avoiding it, so I'm going to spell it out for you. What are you waiting for ?!"

Steve was pretty sure that his face reflected the shock he felt as she went on, confronted with her sudden, all-guns-blazing bluntness.

"Even after your rocky start, your partner didn't need more than a few months to tell you he loved you when you broke your arm, and then to choose you over his ex-wife, New Jersey and his family back there, and, most of all, his daughter he had a chance to get back with him full time. He chose _you_ , over all those things he had professed to love and miss for months and he's kept doing it since then. He stuck with you through thick and thin, risked his own life and followed you to the end of the world. He gave you all the signs you needed to be sure he would never leave you. You're the most married couple I know of, and everyone in your life has said so to you, and still you keep your feelings and desires to yourself, keep him at arm's length. You flirt with other people in front of him. You let him think time and again that you don't mind seeing him with other women. So I repeat, what are you waiting for ?"

"You think I should…"

"It's not important what I think. What matters is that _you_ understand what's keeping you from acting so that _you_ can finally take your happiness into account and decide on the appropriate actions in order to reach it. Not as an Army guy implementing a battle plan…"

"Navy guy," Steve interrupted her absently, but she didn't even seem to hear his words.

"… but as a man in love willing to give up his safety net to be with the one he wants."

\-------------

Steve had always been excellent at what he did because he was able to track each and every detail leading to a successful outcome. And whatever his therapist had to say about it, Steve being a _Navy_ guy meant that his mind had been trained to work in certain well-established ways sure to achieve the most positive results.

He had also been taught never to let his fears stop him.

Conquering Danny's heart was no different, he could see that now. The first requisite was to get him alone and at ease, far from any potential ranting material that could distract them. Far from Rachel and her latest attempt – doomed if Steve had anything to say about it – to get her hooks back into Danny's gentle heart. The second requisite was more technical, and a bit embarrassing, but Steve didn't let that stop him either. His regular shopping circuit took a detour through the hygiene aisle where he bought various flavored lubes and condoms of different sizes, not knowing exactly what Danny liked and needed. He may have gone a little overboard and he was pretty sure he withstood without a fiercer blush the cashier's amused stare at his very oriented purchase – accompanied by a wink and a hushed-but-patent offer from the cute ginger-haired, twenty-something boy to help him with that – only because he had been trained to shut up under torture.

And finally the hardest part, potentially the most rewarding, and as such so terrifying. He came home to Danny as usual these past weeks. Brought what Danny had asked him to for dinner and watched as Danny began to cook, peeling tomatoes while Steve set the table. His lingering looks didn't go unnoticed, but there was no way he could stop, not when he was trying to estimate the best moment to make his move.

It was tonight or never. Deadlines always worked well for him, and this one was maybe the most important ever, as far as his future was concerned. So tonight it would be, after a nice meal designed to make Danny more pliant and receptive. Or less keen to become violent, if worse came to pass.

Steve didn't really think Danny would hit him for what he was about to do. He would rather rant Steve to death about the need to use your words like a modern, civilized homo sapiens and give a man fair warning instead of assaulting him with your lips. Which was Steve's plan exactly. The kissing part, anyway, and to hell with the warning one. Steve hadn't been made Lieutenant Commander because he was afraid of a little lip-locking between friends.

It didn't mean the time to act upon his desires didn't come entirely too fast, or that Steve didn't feel a lot of tension gripping his whole body always tighter as the night went on. He hadn't the foggiest idea what the movie they were watching was about, lost inside his own head between conflicting arguments and the ass-kicking his inner Navy SEAL was presently doing to his lily-livered heart.

"What's with you tonight ?" Danny wondered. "You keep fidgeting like Charlie when he needs to go to the bathroom but doesn't want to stop playing. He's got an excuse, he's seven, but you're not, Steven. I can pause the movie if you need a pee break."

"I don't… but yeah, you can stop the movie."

"Why ?" Danny worried as he used the remote to shut the TV off. "You don't like it ? It's got explosions, and all the crazy stuff you like. I admit, it's a bit on the hard-to-suspend-your-disbelief side but, in my experience, most films are nowadays, at least the kin…"

Steve stopped him right there as well as put an end to his own fidgeting by making it a whole body move that took him right into Danny's lap, ensuring that Danny wouldn't squirm away unless he really wanted to dislodge Steve. His lips found Danny's like they were magnetized, the path between them one he had traveled so many times in his dreams that it had become second nature to Steve already to settle there, a natural move that didn't require thinking about it anymore, and Danny opened immediately to let him in, as if it was just as natural to him.

As if Danny perhaps had had a few dreams of his own to show him the way.

Steve's relief washed over him and he surged forward as soon as he felt Danny's hands gripping his back tight to drag him closer still. Then Steve pushed his tongue deep inside Danny's mouth, entangling with Danny's own tongue for a sweet-and-hot battle that was just as fun and steamy as any wordy arguments they had ever engaged in. He was pretty sure Danny loved it as much as him, neither of them wanting to back down, and Steve almost missed the groping of his own ass.

Danny won their kissing argument fair and square when Steve finally registered the intense warmth suffusing his ass cheeks through the fabrics of his cargo pants and boxers. Danny's hands migrated for a while, running along Steve's thighs that were tucked on the couch, bracketing Danny's legs and hips. They went back up slowly, thumbs grazing the inside of Steve's thighs up until they joined over Steve's already full erection.

"Is this all for me ?" Danny asked, as if Christmas had come early and he couldn't quite believe he had been good enough to deserve such wondrous gifts from Santa, and Steve fell a bit more in love.

"All of it, everything. All of me, all for you."

They kissed again, not that they had really stopped in the first place, and once again Steve didn't immediately realize when Danny's hands moved to unfasten his pants, giving themselves room to go back to his ass and grab his cheeks directly this time, no fabric to come between them, and Steve gasped at the heady sensation. Again, he had dreamed so many times of this particular moment, and yet he had been so far from the real thing. He couldn't ever have imagined the possessive pressure, the languorous gliding over his skin. The sheer masculine power that turned him on more than anything he had ever experienced with the women of his life until today.

For Danny was strong, stronger than his height and smaller frame might have led him to believe, and Steve broke the kiss to stop himself from coming right here, right now.

He opened his eyes again when he felt sure enough that he could make it, and found himself lost in Danny's very red-kissed lips first, and then his deep blue, loving eyes.

"What ?" Steve asked under the persistent stare.

"Nothing. Just trying to understand why today. What took you so damn long ?!"

"Hey," Steve protested. "You could have said something too !"

"Me ? No I could not. If you didn't say anything, it meant there was nothing to say on your part. The way you are, all badass Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. If you want something, you take it. If you don't, means you don't want it."

"You may have a point, there," Steve admitted after thinking about it for a second, but mostly getting back to busying himself with kissing Danny's face all over. "But it just meant that I wasn't ready, not that I didn't want it."

"Maybe I should remind you of your awkward flirting of recent times with two guys at the same time ? With two guys and neither of them was me ?!"

No, he certainly didn't need that. Steve realized he had now at his disposal the best tool to shut Danny up. He left Danny's right cheek to get back to his mouth and kiss him, engaging his tongue in a far more pleasant duel that Danny, being Danny, could only match. But the words kept turning in his head, Danny's notion that if Steve hadn't spoken aloud of his feelings for him, then it meant there were no feelings to speak of. The guy who was always after him to express what he was sure he had to be feeling, thought that Steve had no real feelings for him.

There was something very wrong with this statement. Danny had to know Steve was just head over heels for him. Had been for eons, probably not that long after they first met. That the crush he had first nurtured had turned into full, blazing love when he finally admitted to it, not that long after Cath had dumped him and he wasn't nearly as broken up about it as he should have been, beyond the dismay of watching some old plans crumbling and the hazy realization that maybe they hadn't been real plans in the end, just his way to keep in line and sacrifice to the altar of what a man was supposed to want and do. Understanding that maybe the whole idea of marrying Cath had been the last surge of his hetero side in the fight against his growing need for something else. Something more, that Danny was providing in spades.

"I want you, only you," he stated at last. "I love you."

The light in Danny's eyes and his glowing smile were worth all the awkwardness in the world and Steve felt happy with himself for learning to express his feelings when it obviously made Danny feel so good in return.

"Love you too," Danny answered.

They kissed on it for a while, getting more and more turned on, to the point where they couldn't dismiss anymore the need to go further.

"Let's go to bed," Danny suggested, and Steve rose up so fast he almost stumbled when his calves met with the coffee table.

With a laugh gently mocking his eagerness, Danny caught him at the hips.

"Don't go break your leg when I can finally get my hands on you !"

"I'm not going anywhere."

No farther than a few feet anyway, and certainly not without Danny. The trip to the bedroom took much longer than expected, trading kisses all along as they began to undress each other. Danny didn't play fair, pushing Steve's pants past his ass and cock when Steve was only dealing with Danny's shirt, wooden fingers caught on too-small buttons, impaired by the sweet, so very sweet caresses on his groin that made him lose his footing again and again. It was a relief to find himself pushed on the bed and let Danny finish undressing him.

Danny didn't even bother to take his own last clothes off before he kneeled on the bed and crawled over Steve, hands running along his legs to map him all. Steve was getting addicted to the feeling of those hands on his thighs, a major turn-on he had never suspected before, and it was all in the possessive way Danny's fingers got hold of him, how they were getting closer and closer to his dick and balls, moving in to stroke the thinner skin before they spread his legs and exposed him entirely to Danny's amazed eyes.

"I never imagined… you know that I have a great, really great imagination, but you're just so much more beautiful than I ever thought !"

"You said I was handsome," Steve smugly recalled.

"I did, and I still do. You're my favorite wet dream."

Steve was always surprised by the way Danny could be so honest and open at times, baring every feeling or fears Steve had awakened in him. Such open admiration, from a man, from Danny, made him feel indeed beautiful and not like the middle-aged guy he was fast becoming. It was the very best ego booster, whether Danny thought he needed one or not (probably not, Steve reckoned, to keep with the honesty thing.)

Danny's eagerness at mapping his body with his lips and fingers also fell into the ego booster category, but it was nothing compared to the growing pleasure Steve was experiencing. Danny feasted on him, voracious, insatiable, nipping at his nipples and sucking on his cock, and Steve was hit by the memory of Danny the giant licking his whole body at once. This Danny, short and hyperactive, seemed to be everywhere at once just like the giant's tongue, alighting every part of Steve's body in his wake.

Steve experienced a weird moment of déjà vu when Danny's lips connected with the long scar striking through his torso. But the tenderness of this move, something that looked like Danny had waited a long time to be able to do and was now indulging himself at length, couldn't calm Steve down, couldn't lessen his need to get to the main event, to give himself to Danny and seal their relationship once and for all.

Steve thought it was time to show Danny how much he had dreamed of being able to share this together. Time to disrobe Danny and get him just as naked as him, just as eager to get inside Steve as Steve wanted him in.

He flipped the table on them, gripping Danny's arms to roll him on his back while he sat astride, immediately going for the blasted buttons that still had the gall to resist him. Danny laughed and pushed his hands to take matters into his own. Steve realized in the same instant that they worked just as well in tandem in a bed as they did in the field, sure of the other having their back, and he turned his attention to Danny's pants. The belt was much easier to open, just as the jeans and boxers gently allowed themselves to be dragged along Danny's legs to give access to the treasure they held.

And what a treasure it was ! Steve's dreams hadn't lied when they showed him that Danny was quite well-endowed, and Steve found himself drooling a bit. Danny was nothing short of beautiful and Steve just couldn't refrain anymore from taking him in his hands, nor could he stop himself from leaning down and taking the crown of the velvety shaft in his mouth. Danny's whole body arched off the bed, hands gripping the sheets to anchor himself, and Steve happily gulped on his very own lollipop.

He might have been a little overambitious, lack of air quickly becoming a problem even for his SEAL-trained lungs, especially when his gag reflex made itself known in the most virulent manner. But it was in his nature to persist, and Danny's laugh seemed to goad him, so he did persist, and finally found the most comfortable depth, the most appropriate rhythm, the sexiest caresses.

"Hold on !" Danny pleaded as he pushed on Steve's shoulder to get him to stop. "Or it will be over before it's even begun."

With a smug grin and a popping sound, Steve let go of Danny's already beloved cock. He had plans for that cock that needed him to keep his enthusiasm at sucking it in check for now. But he made plans for a date, soon, when he would spend all the time he wished getting better acquainted with this oeuvre d'art – impressionist paintings had nothing on this gorgeous piece of reality.

Steve's eyes went up and screeched to a halt in the middle of Danny's torso. The scar was there, Danny's very own medal of valor and courage, and Steve just had to bend to kiss it, lavish it with all the love it deserved, that mark that connected them, branded them as belonging to each other better than any ring would ever do. Danny had given him a second lease on life in more ways than one, offering him friendship and now love, and the only fear left in Steve was to lose it all someday. He would strive to make sure that day never came.

"You sap," Danny huffed as if he hadn't done the same a few minutes before. As if once again he could hear Steve's thoughts.

But he kept his hands in Steve's hair and never pushed him away, seemingly enjoying Steve's kisses for what they were, intimate pleasure and silent thanks.

"I want all of you too," Steve confessed.

There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore. He was pretty sure Danny could see right through him as usual and knew that anything less between them wouldn't work. They were both that kind of guy, giving it all for those they loved, and it could only get further when they were mutually concerned. More passionate, more possessive, more exclusive.

"I want you to take me," he finished, hope in his eyes.

A glint in Danny's eyes answered Steve's request before his world was turned over and he found himself lying down on his back, Danny making himself at home between his legs.

"Let's hope my condoms are still up-to-date," Danny said.

"I have everything we need in my pants," Steve answered, not wanting to get now into a conversation about the last time Danny had had someone in his bed, nor who it was. There would be time for that later, once Danny was all his, and vice versa.

Danny smiled and let go of Steve to lean down and retrieve Steve's cargo pants from the floor. One pocket contained many condoms while another was packed with five small different bottles of lube.

"You're such a boy scout !" Danny laughed as he began to go through Steve's offering to choose.

Steve who was still trying to recover from the view of that pretty ass moving in front of his eyes, bare and gorgeous.

"The blue ones," Danny decided, holding one of the foiled sachets up for Steve's perusal, "they match with us."

Steve wasn't sure what matched exactly, but he was inclined to agree. If Danny had to wear clothes at all, blue was a great color on him.

"And one day," Danny kept going as he sheathed his big cock into the condom, ready for the job, and Steve felt himself salivating more than ever with eagerness, "we won't need them anymore, because you and me, it's gonna be for the long haul. It's gonna be epic, right ?"

The words were brave, but the vulnerability behind them all the more palpable.

"We're gonna be epic," Steve confirmed. "Now go on with it !"

"Impatience is not your best quality, you know ? I think it's more than time someone tells you."

"Shut up, you love me. You love _everything_ about me. Now fuck me !"

"As you wish, my lord."

Danny's fingers breached his asshole and Steve gasped, the lube surprisingly cold.

"Warn a guy, would you !"

"I thought you wanted me to fuck you ?"

"I do, but the least you could do is make sure the lube is warm."

"I can see already how fun this is gonna be."

Danny visibly had the same idea as Steve earlier when he leaned down to kiss him and shut him up at the same time. And then pushed his fingers farther into Steve's ass, stars exploding behind Steve's eyelids to help him forget what they were arguing about.

Steve valiantly tried to keep his moans silent, or close enough, but the feeling of Danny's fingers exploring him, stroking inside as deep as they could until they found his prostate made them just impossible to shush. He moaned loud and long, and even though his eyes were closed, he could still picture Danny's own smug grin.

"Maybe someday," Danny said then, "if you can keep your mouth shut while I'm prepping you, I'll show you how good a rimming can be."

Steve had read about it, and he was very okay with this prospect. Couldn't wait for it, in fact.

"What do you mean, if I can keep my mouth shut ? You were the one mocking my pain. I don't like the cold, you know it."

"Sure you don't, you manly, tough SEAL."

"Are we gonna keep talking about what I like or get on with it ? Because I'd like very much for you to fuck me this century, if _you_ can stop talking."

Danny rolled his eyes, hard. And slapped Steve's ass, just as hard, to get him in position.

Steve didn't dwell on the erotic sting, filing the sensation for another day, along with all the other things he wanted to try with Danny, and moved to get on all fours, presenting his ass to his lover. He thought he probably should feel somewhat ashamed of showing himself like that, displayed and ready, but the dreams had shown him with the utmost clarity how unafraid he really was about offering himself so completely to the man he had chosen. How eager he was to belong to Danny.

A butterfly kiss was applied to each of his ass cheeks before Danny silently asked him to spread his legs some more, and then his hands parted his ass to bare his hole as much as Danny wanted. Steve felt the brush of Danny's cock, gentle at first, against his anus. The pressure soon increased, forcing his rim to open up as the cock progressively impaled him. It didn't feel like a blitz attack ; more like the new owner of a place taking residence, visiting new rooms, setting quarters, establishing definitive ownership.

Steve felt owned in return, and the short but intense pain was only there to sweep away the last dregs of his loneliness. Danny's possession, through his cock or his wandering hands, got Steve's last walls down as it showed him that he needed to open up to get the best of this experience. And then pleasure took over.

For all he had dreamed and read about it, it was still the biggest revelation of his life, this feeling of fullness and completion due to having Danny's cock in his ass. The moans he had been unable to restrain earlier were nothing compared to the cries of utter pleasure invoked by the sliding, in and out, of Danny's dick along his rectum, against his anus and right to his prostate. He was stuffed to the brim, and still he wanted more, deeper, harder. He wanted the condom off, to feel Danny inside him without any barrier, the last one between them, that he wouldn't tolerate for long.

The squelching sounds of the lube and friction added to the general noise of lovemaking, sighing and panting on both sides that kept Steve under a spell. He had never felt so out of his mind, out of his sanity, almost out of his body with heightened pleasure. And he refused to touch himself, willing to get off on Danny's cock and hands only.

Danny chased after his own release, his own pleasure, his inside strokes becoming more erratic, less powerful and twice as swift. But never did his hands leave Steve's body, twitching nipples and pumping cock with a singlemindedness that brought Steve over the edge of orgasm faster than he would have liked. Even as his ass was beginning to ache, Steve wanted nothing more than keep at it forever, enjoy their extreme closeness for the rest of their lives.

His cock erupted without warning, and Steve didn't know where to direct his attention, which kind of bliss to put first, and he wished for Danny to keep at it for a long while, to be able to focus again on his actions and nothing else. But then Danny suddenly kind of reared up before he plunged inside once more, deeper than ever, and Steve felt him coming, wishing more than ever that he could feel it leak into him, coat his inner walls with Danny's mark.

He would go tomorrow to do the appropriate exams to make sure he was clean, and he would take Danny with him. They would pass that next intimacy step soon, together.

Danny stayed limp above him as Steve lay down.

"How're your feeling ?" Danny slurred, utterly spent.

As willing as he was to keep them tied together, Steve moved to push Danny off of his back.

"Good," Steve began before he remembered his dream. "Relaxed."

"Good and relaxed ? Seems like I didn't do a very good job of it, then."

Steve laughed and turned over.

"That was amazing, Danny. I want us to do it again as soon as possible. In fact, I want to do it every day from now on and I already have ideas for things we can try together. I read a lot about it, you'll see."

"Wow, wow, wow ! Hold your horses, loverboy."

"Why, Danny ? Are you gonna tell me you didn't enjoy what we did ? That you don't wanna do it again ?"

"Never said that. Just thinking we should talk about it before going further. It's your first time with another man, and it's the kind of life-changing relationship that means we need to make sure you know what you're doing, and if that's really what you want. If I'm really who you want."

Here it was again, that old fear of rejection Danny carried like his cross to bear. Steve leaned closer and kissed him. Danny's hand reached out for him, closing on Steve's shoulder to get him that little bit closer. 

"You are who I want," Steve assured with all the fervor he was capable of. "I've wanted you for years, and it's certainly not gonna change now that I've got you. The same way you've been my best friend, now you'll be my best love."

There was some moist, glinting reaction going on in Danny's eyes, and he seemed unusually silent in the face of Steve's faith in them. He kept stroking Steve's shoulder, seemingly taking pleasure in the texture of his warm skin, but his next words showed Steve he was in fact focusing on Steve's tattoo.

"It _was_ a D, right ? A D and an S, bound together."

There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Yeah," Steve breathed out, relieved and scared at the same time.

Danny leaned forward, looking for his mouth, and Steve got the feeling he loved the idea of getting his initial on Steve's skin very much.

Time to push for a little more.

"How do you feel about matching tattoos ?" Steve asked innocently.

\-------------

Other customers hover around the king-sized bed but Steve is the only one Daniel wants to care for.

The man has taken to his bed like he was born for it, and he's so pliant, so willing under his hands that Danny knows there's something priceless here that he'd better not ever let go of if he wants to be happy.

It's not only because Steve is gorgeous, or because Danny's hands love to touch him everywhere, make love to him endlessly.

Of course he loves the feeling of those hard muscles pulled taut when they fuck and Steve gives it all to make sure they reach their own private nirvana.

Of course it's crazy to see how responsive Steve is to his every touch.

But deep down Daniel knows, in a way he's never been more sure about anything else, that Steve is it for him, and that they'll grow old together.

\-------FIN-------

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this part and will let me know about it. See you next week !


End file.
